bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravitina (episode)
Gravitina is the second episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on October 3, 2000, and is the fourth episode in production. Synopsis Star Command is directly in the path of an asteroid field. Team Lightyear responds to the emergency and destroy the asteroids, but they keep on coming. The source of the attack is an evil, female, big-headed alien known as Gravitina, the Mistress of Mass...and she has a big crush on Buzz. Plot Under construction. Characters *Sally *Booster *Mira Nova *Buzz Lightyear *XR *Corporal *Cadet Flarn (cameo only) *Commander Nebula *Gravitina *Evil Emperor Zurg (mentioned only) Quotes *"Say no more, boss! Blast it to quantum heaven! Yeehaw!" --XR, firing at an incoming asteroid chunk *"I am Gravitina. The Mistress of Mass and all of its Attraction. And I have a crush on you." --Gravitina introducing herself for the first time to Buzz Trivia Under construction. Errors *In one scene, Mira's waist is white instead of black. *While trying to get the repulsar field activator to work, one of the LGMs has no sleeve. *Gravitina's shoes are miscolored in one scene, making it appear as though she is barefoot. Her legs are also miscolored pink in one shot. *Tundra's waist is white in one scene instead of black. *After blowing up an asteroid, XR is left badly damaged. Later, in the shuttle, he is seen polishing himself and is fully repaired. However, at the end of the scene the damage is suddenly back again. *In one scene, Flarn's waist is white instead of black. Voice Actors *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper *Kerri Kenney as Gravitina and Sally *Larry Miller as XR *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Frank Welker as Corporal and Cadet Flarn Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: Victor Cook Story Editor: Kevin Hopps Written By: Tad Stones, Kevin Hopps Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Denise Koyama, Leonardo Pinero Storyboard Revisions: Robert Griffith Timing Directors: Daniel de la Vega, Gordon Kent Sheet Timing: Daniel de la Vega, Gordon Kent Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Dana Landsberg Additional Character Designers: Brian Brookshier, Kenny Thompkins Key Location Designers: Latchezar Gouchev, Simon Rodgers Prop Designers: Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick, Brian Brookshier, Bruce Berkey Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylists: Tom Cain, Sy Thomas Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Zoe Seals Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Digital Color Correction: Donald Devine Scanner: Adam Chase Color Key Stylist: Sharon Scott Continuity Coordinator: Merle Welton CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music By: Adam Berry Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. Animation Directors: Archer Lai, Tosy Yeh Layout Director: Chenny Chen Layout Artist: Charles Ko Background Director: Vincent Liu Background Artists: Peter Sun, Hung Hsiu Hue, Yen Ching Liang Animators: Marian Lin, John Chu, May Chang, Show Chen, Rita Liao, Martin Lu Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Assistant Film Editor: Tally Paulos Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman (M.P.S.E.) Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson (C.A.S.), Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Chris Versage Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Sean Reed Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes